Hello! Project
Hello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト, Harō! Purojekuto) is the umbrella name for all female idol Japanese pop recording artists collective that are under contract with the Up-Front Group. The group is managed by the Up-Front Agency. Most Hello! Project artists' recordings are published by Up-Front Works on the zetima, PICCOLO TOWN or hachama record labels. Iida Kaori's Mediterranean styled works are released under the Chichukai label and Maeda Yuki's under the Rice Music label. Country Musume's older work was released on the Potato Label, Coconuts Musume's older works were originally released on the Sony record label, Sheki Dol's first singles were released on SPREE RECORDS and Heike Michiyo's older works on Warner Music Japan, but they eventually all moved to zetima. Kikkawa Yuu's releases are under Universal Japan. The "mothership" group of Hello! Project is the supergroup Morning Musume. The main producer and songwriter is Tsunku, the lead singer of Sharan Q. Hello! Project's current leader is Shimizu Saki, captain of Berryz Koubou. History 1997-2002 In 1997, rock group Sharam Q, fronted by Tsunku, began auditions for a female vocalist. These auditions aired via reality show ASAYAN, and resulted in Heike Michiyo being crowned winner. Tsunku, however, decided to give five of the runners-up, Nakazawa Yuuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka and Ishiguro Aya, a chance to become a group in their own right. The girls were set the task of selling 50,000 copies of "Ai no Tane", their demo single, in just five days. The girls sold the required number of copies in four days, and subsequently became an official group. Morning Musume's debut single, "Morning Coffee", was released on January 28, 1998 on the'' One Up Music'' label and charted at #6 on the Oricon weekly chart. The group's first official appearance was a joint live in August 1998, at Shibuya Public Hall (now Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall), under the name "Michiyo Heike and Morning Musume" (平家みちよとモーニング娘。), the fanclub of the two acts called "Hello!". The first official "units" were Tanpopo and Petitmoni, created in October 1998. The first "Michiyo Heike & Morning Musume Imotōbun Audition" took place, resulting in the "second generation" of Morning Musume to be added, made up of Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari and Yasuda Kei. In January 1999, auditions for Country Musume were held on "Idol o Sagase!" (アイドルをさがせ!, Search For an Idol!). In April of that year the girls' official fanclub was renamed "Hello! Project". Auditions were once again held on ASAYAN between April and July, resulting in Taiyo to Ciscomoon and Coconuts Musume, with Country Musume's official formation announced. In July, the first live concert as Hello! Project, "Hello! Project '99 at Yokohama Arena", was held. The first shuffle units were formed in March 2000, releasing the "theme" of Hello! Project as a B-side. The first Hello! Project television show, "Hello! Morning", was created in April and aired from 2001 to 2005. In March 2001, Morning Musume co-founder and leader Nakazawa Yuuko announced her graduation from the group. The actual graduation took place in April, and Nakazawa was subsequently named as leader of the entirety of Hello! Project. Nakazawa's was the first graduation in the history of Hello! Project, and garnered considerable media attention as a result, the first time the group had truly caught the attention of the mainstream press. Between April and June 2002, the first, and to date only, Hello! Project Kids auditions were held. These auditions resulted in the future members of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute, also spawning off-shoot auditions such as auditions for Hello! Pro Egg and Hello! Pro Kansai. On July 31, a major reform of all of the groups within Hello! Project began, which was referred to as "Haromageddon" (ハローマゲドン) (a pun on Hello (ハロー, Harō) and Armageddon (ハルマゲドン, "Harumagedon")) and "the 7/31 incident" by fans. 2006-present Beginning in 2006, with the graduation of more and more Hello! Project members, an increasing number of fans began to lose interest in the groups and abandon them, cancelling their fanclub memberships and refusing to buy merchandise. This wave came to be known as the "Second coming of Haromageddon". In February of that year, former Morning Musume member and sub-leader of duo W, Kago Ai was caught smoking in public while underage and dating a much older man. Kago was suspended from her activities and eventually began an attempt to return to recording. On March 26, 2007, Kago was again caught smoking. Her contract was instantly terminated and she underwent no graduation ceremony, as had become standard for leaving members, due to having disgraced herself. In June, it was announced that Konno Asami, who had graduated from Hello! Project a year prior to study at university, would be returning. Konno became the first person to have graduated from Hello! Project to return. In October Tsunku established a new unit, the NICE GIRL Project, as well as THE Possible, a group made up of Hello! Pro Egg members. Soon after, formerm Morning Musume member Goto Maki, who had been inactive for some time, graduated from Hello! Project as a soloist. She later transferred to Avex. In 2007, Hello! Project started the Taiwanese "Morning Family New Star Audition"; an audition aimed at recruiting new Taiwanese members to join Hello! Project. In April 2008, the debut of Hello! Pro Kansai group SI☆NA was announced. The group still have yet to debut; though they occasionally appear on television shows and radio they have never recorded a song. In September it was announced that, as a result of the Taiwanese auditions, the group Ice Creamusume (アイスクリー娘。) would be formed, consisting of six members. Duo Frances & Aiko, both still only children, were announced from the same audition. On October 19, 2008, Hello! Project announced its entire Elder Club would be graduating on March 31, 2009. 2008 also marked the first time in a decade that Morning Musume had not performed at the annual Kōhaku Uta Gassen event, after ten consecutive appearances. The only Hello! Project member to appear on that year's show was Satoda Mai, marking the first appearance of a member of Country Musume. In February 2009, it was announced that Hello! Project would begin a series of auditions in South Korea. On February 1, 2009, at the Yokohama Arena, Hello! Project held its largest concert ever—Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~—featuring 21 groups and 72 members. Former Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi performed in her first official event in a year and nine months, after marrying actor Sugiura Taiyō in June 2007 and giving birth to her daughter, Noa, that November. During the concert, former Hello! Project leader Nakazawa Yuko passed her leadership position to Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai. This mass-graduation caused another large surge of fan backlash, resulting in even more fanclub cancellations and merchandise boycotts, and is considered the "third coming of Haromageddon". Later in 2009, several of the old, dormant units were revived. Tanpopo, Minimoni, Petitmoni, ZYX, Aa! and v-u-den all returned with new line-ups, and High-King returned from hiatus with its original members. These groups became a new concert unit, "Champloo". In August, Morning Musume released their 40th single. In February 2009, it was announced that Hello! Project would begin a series of auditions in South Korea. The winner was Jang Da Yeon. All artists who were a part of Elder Club graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009. At the end of October, 2010, Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute appeared on the cover of the December issue of UP to boy magazine together with Mayu Watanabe from AKB48. That was the first gravure collaboration between Hello! Project and AKB48. On September 30, 2011, Takahashi Ai graduated and handed her position as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project over to Niigaki Risa. Overall in 2011, 13 girls joined Hello! Project including Morning Musume 9th generation, Morning Musume 10th generation and S/mileage 2nd generation members. But 4 girls have left Hello! Project including Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai, S/mileage 1st generation members Ogawa Saki and Maeda Yuuka, and S/mileage 2nd generation member Kosuga Fuyuka. On January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2012 Winter concert, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leader Niigaki Risa announced that she will graduate at the end of Morning Musume's 2012 Spring tour. After her graduation, Michishige Sayumi will take over as leader of Morning Musume and Shimizu Saki will take over as leader of Hello! Project. This is the first time a member of Berryz Koubou has taken leadership. On May 19, 2012, Shimizu Saki became leader of Hello! Project and Michishige Sayumi became leader of Morning Musume. Since Saki became leader of H!P, the Hello! Project Kids are now the seniors of Morning Musume and the rest of hello! project. Hello! Project now consists of the current members of Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Hello! Pro Taiwan, Hello! Pro Korea, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei along with soloist Mano Erina. Members ;Hello! Project Leader : Shimizu Saki (May 19, 2012 - Present) * Hello! Project Mobekimasu Current Lineup *''(L) = Leader'' *''© = Captain'' Revived groups *High-King *Aa! *Shin Minimoni *Petitmoni V *ZYX-α *Zoku v-u-den *Tanpopo # Former Artists and Groups To graduate from Hello! Project means to leave the project. There is also the possibility of leaving a subgroup and remaining in Hello! Project as a soloist. Leaderships Hello! Project Leaders Main Group Leaders Group Leadership Acts Album (ハロー! プロジェクト シャッフルユニット メガベスト) Petit Best Compilation Series Musicals *Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (August 1, 2006 – August 27, 2006) *Cinderella: The Musical (2008) Sports festivals *Hello! Project Daiundōkai (March 31, 2001 at Saitama Super Arena) *Hello! Project Daiundōkai (November 3, 2002 at Osaka Dome) *Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (November 16, 2003 at Osaka Dome) *Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (November 22, 2003 at Tokyo Dome) *Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (November 14, 2004 at Toyota Stadium) *Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (December 5, 2004 at Saitama Super Arena) *Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 ~Hello!Diva Athlete~ (March 19, 2006 at Saitama Super Arena) Radio Shows Many of the groups/girls in Hello! Project host radio shows or have in the past. They include guest speakers, upcoming release previews, the girls' selected choices of music and often funny radio skits or segments. See Also *Hello! Project Concerts *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Current Shows Past Shows TV Shows *1999-01-05 to 2002-03-26 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ！) *2000-01-04 to 2000-09-29 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000-04-02 to 2007-04-01 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) *2000-10-02 to 2001-03-30 Bishoujo Nikki (美少女日記) *2001-04-02 to 2001-09-28 Bishoujo Kyouiku (美少女教育) *2001-10-01 to 2002-03-29 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002-04-01 to 2002-09-27 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) *2002-04-02 to 2002-12-24 Morning Musume Tsuushin (モーニング娘。通信) *2002-09-30 to 2003-03-28 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *2003-03-31 to 2003-09-27 Sexy Onnajyuku (セクシー女塾) *2003-09-29 to 2003-12-26 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004-01-05 to 2004-04-02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく!センパイ) *2004-04-05 to 2004-10-01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004-10-04 to 2004-12-24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005-01-05 to 2005-04-01 Musume Document 2005 (娘。ドキュメント2005) *2005-04-04 to 2006-05-05 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2006-03-03 to 2006-11-24 Hello Pro Hour (Online only) *2006-05-08 to 2006-09-29 Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito (娘DOKYU!～絵流田4丁目の人々～) *2006-10-02 to 2008-03-28 Uta Doki! Pop Classics (歌ドキッ！～ポップクラシックス～) *2006-11-04 to 2007-02-17 ℃-ute has come. *2007-04-08 to 2008-09-28 Haromoni@ *2008-03-31 to 2008-10-03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008-10-06 to 2009-03-27 Yorosen! (よろセン！) Total Sales *''(All totals are current as of 2010)'' By Act By Sales Hello! Project Hello! Project Products Price List (in Yens) *Single Regular Edition CD: 1000JPY *Single Limited Edition CD+DVD: 1600JPY *Single Limited Edition CD: 1200JPY *Single V DVD: 1500JPY *Event V DVD: 2000JPY *Concert DVD: 3800JPY *Concert Blu-ray: 5714JPY *Music Video Collection: 3000JPY *Album Regular Edition CD: 3000JPY *Album Limited Edition CD+DVD: 3600JPY External Links * Hello! Project official website * Hello! Project official Taiwanese website * Hello! Project news feeds at Hello!Online * Hello! Project Official Goods * UFACTORY Channel Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Buono! Category:C-ute Category:Matsuura Aya Category:Mano Erina Category:Tanpopo Category:T&C Bomber Category:Coconuts musume Category:Country Musume Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Pro Kansai Category:Zetima Category:Hachama Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Elder Club Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Tsunku Category:Youngest Berryz Koubou Member Category:Youngest C-ute Member Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Main Group Category:1997 Debut Category:Chichukai Category:Rice Music Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life